


Withered Flower

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Showki, i did mention minhyuk somewhere in here, possible hyungwonho cuz i am a trash of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: I don't love you no moreEven though I want to love you, I can'tI don't love you no moreMy heart has already leftI can't love you no moreDAY6 - How Can I Say





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic start off from a prompt that i [tweet](https://twitter.com/antiwonhoe/status/846678768211021825) cuz of the showki photos from their beautiful album. I've been listening to DAY6's How Can I Say while writing this, so that's how the lyrics end up in the summary section
> 
> thank you emi for always shouting at me to finish this~ i love you :3  
> Full of errors and the use of weird words but enjoy~

Kihyun knew it. He knew the guy he had known since five years ago was not the same anymore. But he refused to face the reality. The reality of Hyunwoo was drifting away from him day by day was way too painful for him. He rather lived in the lies he created than losing Hyunwoo.

Every day, he would tell himself _Hyunwoo is just busy, he couldn’t come back home._

Every day, he would tell himself _Hyunwoo is just tired, he didn’t talk to him much._

Every day, he would tell himself _Hyunwoo is just stressed out, he raises his voice._

Every day, he would tell himself _Hyunwoo is just not in the mood, he didn’t kiss him._

Every day, he would tell himself _the lies he wanted to believe to._

 

But there were _days_ that he just couldn’t get himself to stay with the lies.

The _day_ where the lies started to lose their charm.

 

“Would you be coming home for dinner tonight?” Kihyun asked while fixing the tall guy’s neck tie. It had been long time since he did it.

“I’m going to stay over at office” Hyunwoo answered, not even bothered to look at the smaller guy’s hurt face as he was busy reading anything that was on his phone screen.

“Today is my birthday” a hint of anger could be heard from the way his voice wavered at the end of the sentence. He was hurt, deeply and the small guy couldn’t get himself to hide it anymore.

Just when the words hit his conscious did he turn his attention to Kihyun “I’m sorry. We will celebrate it on another day, okay?” Hyunwoo cupped the little guy’s cheek with his free hand and leaned closer to kiss his lips which lasted nothing longer than a second “Happy birthday, Kihyun” he flashed his usual smile.

“Another day” Kihyun clenched his hands “you always say that but it never really happens. Let’s have dinner on another day, let’s watch movie on another day, let’s go out together on another day and now let’s celebrate my birthday on ANOTHER DAY? What a joke”

“I’m sorry. I’m busy today”

“You’re always busy. I used to be your top priority and now where am I even placed at? The bottom or am I not even in the list anymore?”

“I’m sorry”

“Just, stop saying sorry if you don’t even mean it!”

“Kihyun” Hyunwoo tried to reach for the furious guy’s hand.

“Don’t touch me!” he slapped away the big guy’s hand “Just go” he walked away and locked himself in the bedroom, buried his face into the pillow and ignored the knocking from the other side.

 

Then, there was the _day_ where none of the lies could even work.

 

“What do you think about this one?” the brunette pulled out a plain white dress shirt out of the clothes rack.

“No. Way too formal” the blonde shook his head “We are going to a café for _cake tasting_. I can’t wear that”

“Hoseok hyung, why are you going to the extent of buying new clothes for a _cake tasting_ task?” Kihyun placed the shirt back on the rack and searched for other options, “unless you think of it as a date”

“Wha-what? No!” the said guy stuttered, tints of red could be spotted on his white pale cheeks “It is just for work purpose and I just happen want to buy new clothes”

“Because you want to look great in front of him” the small guy smirked.

“No! I’m not” Hoseok face was already red. Kihyun found it hilarious how his lips kept on denying it but his face said otherwise.

“Hyung, just admit it. You got a crush on your colleague a.k.a the grumpy Chae Hyungwon. What do you even see in him? He is just tall and grumpy and yes, grumpy” the small guy never really fancied the said guy as he was always grumpy and they always end up bickering for every little thing.

He used to have a big fight with Hyungwon just because they had different opinion on the best color theme for the spring edition. The fight for _pastel vs soft color_ was their biggest war ever, the head chief had to drop both of them out of the project to save the world.

“Hyungwon is not grumpy, he is just sleepy all the time and he is actually cute especially when he got that messy hair every time he wakes up from his nap. He is just bad in communicating and expressing his felling. He is actually adorable and sweet if you try to get to know him instead of trying to fight him all the time”

“You didn’t even deny that you’ve got a crush on him and end up hyped him up. I’m impressed” Kihyun pulled out a plain black t-shirt with simple but interesting graphic on the front “this one looks cool”

“I don’t have a crush on him”

“Yeah, right, said the one who said that grumpy piece of plank is _cute_ a while ago”

“But, I don’t!” the blonde pouted.

“Okay, stop denying, just take the-” Kihyun’s eyes caught a very familiar figure just two racks away from them. He couldn’t even say anything or think of anything but the scene that he saw in front of him. He didn’t even notice that he had dropped the clothes and how hard Hoseok was shaking his shoulder.

He couldn’t feel a thing, he was paralyzed, his soul was paralyzed.

Hyunwoo was with someone, a guy that Kihyun never met. They were happily laughing together while trying out some glasses. It was so long since he got to see that expression on his boyfriend’s face and when he did, it was for someone else.

The way Hyunwoo softly chuckled while lovingly looking at the guy when he put on the weird looking glasses pained Kihyun’s chest. The way Hyunwoo pulled the guy into a sweet kiss where they giggled together afterward broke Kihyun’s heart.

 

No lies could cover the fact that _Hyunwoo is smiling for someone else that is not him._

No lies could cover the fact that _Hyunwoo is kissing someone else that is not him._

No lies could cover the fact that _Hyunwoo is happy with someone else that is not him._

 

No lies could cover the fact that _Hyunwoo is not the same person who loves him and only him._

 

There was the _day_ where he wished he could make up a new lie to fix everything.

But he couldn’t.

 

"I've never seen something, someone so bright as him. I am sorry Kihyun, I can't see the light in our relationship anymore"

"Didn't you see that in me before, too? Didn't you love me the same?"

"I did Kihyun, I did but now I couldn't. It is tiring. Every time we talk, we would end up in nothing pretty but ugly fights"

"I can fix that. We can fix this. You promised to love me. I can change, if that's what you want from me” Kihyun tugged to the big guy’s shirt, “So, please, stay" droplets of tears were already brimming at the corner of his eyes. He begged with all his heart for the love of his life not to leave him.

"I can't" Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s hands and gently pushed them away from his shirt “Please find someone better than me” he wrapped his arms around the smaller guy and pulled him into a hug, their last hug "I'm sorry, Kihyun" he whispered before walked away, disappeared through their shared apartment’s door while dragging his baggage.

Everything seemed to fall apart, everything seemed to crumble on him, everything seemed to tear him out, everything seemed to suffocate him, everything seemed so unbearable that his whole body felt so weak. He could only slumped to the floor and burst into tears.

Hyunwoo didn’t even turn around to look at him. He didn’t even reluctant to step out of the door. He didn’t even reluctant to leave behind all of their memories together. He just stepped ahead, leaving Kihyun alone in that big apartment of them.

_He just left._

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comment if you like it :3


End file.
